This invention is directed to a system and method for remotely securing software updates for computer systems. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system and method for providing software updates and patches to remote computers and other data processing devices.
Security is an important issue for computer users as it pertains to their computers, networks, and related products. Computer users want to ensure that their computers and software products are secure from hackers, viruses, and similar types of problems. Computers and the software products used therein must be monitored constantly for such security breaches. In addition, new technology and methods are always being developed to invade computers and related software products. Therefore, software updates, patches, and fixes must be developed to prevent such breaches and then provided to the computer user. Typically to obtain such updates, the computer user must visit the computer or software company's website to obtain the update. This requires the user to have knowledge that the update exists and then have the ability to obtain and download the update. Often computer users are not aware of such updates or do not know how to obtain such updates. In addition, if the user uses several different software products, the user must visit the website for each product and obtain the update for each product.
The subject invention remedies the afore-noted problems, and provides a mechanism by which updates, patches, and fixes are automatically provided to computer users.